Boba Fett vs Star-Lord
Boba Fett vs Star-Lord is a What-if Death Battle made by Kamehameha300. Description Intergalactic Badasses in a duel to the death! Will Star-Lord's charisma help his odds? Or will Boba destroy Quill like the rest? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Fighters come from many places, in different shapes and forms. Boomstick: And these awesome sons of bitches come from far away galaxies! Like Boba Fett, the intergalactic bounty hunter. Wiz: And Star-Lord, the guardian of the galaxy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Boba Fett Wiz: Kamino, a far away planet serving as a training place for clone cadets. Boomstick: The rainiest and saddest looking planet ever?! Who would want to work on that shithole? Wiz: Jango Fett, a dangerous Bounty Hunter known across the galaxy came to Kamino and agreed to work with them if they made a genetic clone of himself. They fulfilled his request, and created a clone with genetic enhancements, like Jango. His name was Boba Fett. '''Boomstick: Jango taught Boba how to be an excellent Bounty Hunter, while he was a child. Kinda like how my Dad let me sleep and play with guns when I was three! Good times. Wiz: Wait your- Boomstick: I WAS TALKING WIZ! Anyway, years of training not only made Boba more cunning and intelligent, but he also developed a strong bond with his father. Which made it all the more painful for Boba when he witnessed his Fathers death at the hands of Mace Windu in the battle of Geonosis. Boba was devastated. But then Boba took some badass pills and swore vengeance against Mace Windu, and became an official bounty hunter. He then moved on to work for Jabba the Hutt. Hutts pay well. Boba has done some crazy shit! Wiz: Boba wears armor that can withstand heat and cold, and has a huge inventory of weapons to help him get the job done. He has a jetpack, which can help him reach extreme heights. He also has a blaster, a flamethrower on his arm, and arguably a lightsaber, which he stole from a murdered victim. Lets not forget that Boba managed to escape the Sarlacc Pit, which no one can escape. The Bottom line is that Boba is durable, intelligent, and most of all...lethal. And he is definitely not a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Jango would be one proud son of a bitch. Rest in peace Jango. Boomstick stands up and puts his hand to his heart, as sad music plays. (Boba Fett: What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me.) Star-Lord Wiz: After Ego met Meredith, they soon fell in love and had a son. His name was Peter Quill. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Peter's mother got a tumor, and dropped dead in front of Quill's eyes. Before she died, she gave him her walkman, with all their favorite songs on it. As Peter fled in grief, but didn't make it far, because HE WAS MOTHERFUCKING ABDUCTED. Damn, Bad Luck is strong in Peter. Wiz: Quill was taken by The Ravagers, a gang of intergalactic pirates led by Yondu Undonta. They took Peter under their wing...wings I guess? Anyway, they raised Peter over the years, and he became a- Boomstick: BADASS SPACE PIRATE GUY!!! Wiz: Peter adopted the name Star-Lord, and went across the galaxy to fulfill his or the Ravager's needs. He would soon meet some very interesting beings, and will team up with them to form The Guardians if the Galaxy, and will fight intergalactic evil with them. But that's a story for another day. Boomstick: Star-Lord has a pretty decent arsenal. His signature weapons are the Quad Blasters. These sluts of the Gunverse shoot out a small bit of pure energy, a very effective weapon indeed. He also has Energy Bolas. Like regular Bolas, except it is electrified and can stun or kill an opponent, depending on who it is. He also has a little bombs called Gravity Mines. They not only explode, but they send off a wave of energy that grabs onto someone and stops them from escaping the grip. Lets not forget that he also has a jetpack...cool. Wiz: Star-Lord is an experienced fighter, and an amazing tactician. Due to his father being a celestial, he is much more durable than an average human, and can manipulate reality. However, these powers won't be used in the fight. Star-Lord also has great distraction methods. He is very cocky, and this can be used against him. He also cares dearly for his walkman, which means he cares for his mother. Destroy the walkman, he gets pissed, and can be beaten if unfocused. Boomstick: Still though, little people can jam to 80's songs, and look cool doing it. (Star-Lord: Sometimes, the thing you're searching for your whole life is right there by your side all along.) Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle The Milano flew through the galaxy, with the pilot being the one and only '''Star-Lord. A minute later, it arrives on Tatooine, landing with a small thud. Star-Lord opens the cockpit and hops out. He clicks a button near the side of his face, and his mask folds over his head. Star-Lord scans the area with high concentration. Star-Lord: Alright then. Made it to Tatooine, now where is that crashed ship? After a while of looking, his mask sensed the ship a few hundred feet away. Star-Lord: Gotcha. He shortly arrives into the crashed ship, with a bit of smoke floating from the ship. Star-Lord walks inside and presses a button on a capsule. It then opens up, revealing a blue Kyber Crystal. Star-Lord smiles in satisfaction. He was about to grab it, when a slightly muffled and raspy voice comes from behind him. Voice: Stop right there. Star-Lord quickly turned around. The mysterious person was wearing a green and brown, battered mandalorian armored suit. It was armed indeed, and this person seemed hostile. Star-Lord didn't know, but this was unmistakeably Boba Fett. Boba Fett: That's mine. Get away from it. Now. Star-Lord: And you are? Boba Fett: The guy who's gonna blow your goddamn brains out if you don't step aside. Boba Fett points his blaster at Star-Lord. Star-Lord raised his hands in defence. Star-Lord: Hey man, don't point a gun at me. What do you want? Money? Boba Fett: I don't have time for this. Hand it over NOW. Star-Lord quickly grasps the crystal tightly in the palm of his hand. Star-Lord: No man. I had to go through a lot to get this. Go find your o-'' Boba quickly blasts at Peter. Luckily, Star-Lord quickly rolls out of the way and fires at Boba with his Quad Blasters. They each continue firing at each other, neither getting hit. Boba boosts his jetpack a little to speed over to Star-Lord and clothesline him. They engage in hand to hand combat, neither having an advantage. This close combat ends with them pointing their guns at each other's faces. '''Boba Fett: You didn't hand over the crystal.' They stand in suspense. Boba Fett: So I'm gonna pry it from your cold,dead,hands. FIGHT!!! Star-Lord ducks under the blast. Boba retaliates by uppercutting Quill and kneeing him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground. Star-Lord leg sweeps Fett, bringing him to the ground. Star-Lord gets up and attempts to stomp on Boba, who rolls out of the way. They start trying to hit each other, neither getting a good shot until Boba hits Star-Lord in the stomach. Boba unleashes a strong combo of heavy punches before punching Star-Lord hard in the face. This punch was strong enough to release Star-Lord's grip, dropping the crystal. Boba picks it up and starts to run out. Star-Lord throws an Energy Bolas, temporarily tripping and stunning Boba. Star-Lord picks it up. Star-Lord: Yes! Peter ran outside. Boba remained motionless until his fist clenched. Star-Lord clicks a remote, and the Milano cockpit opened. Star-Lord: Too easy. Now I can sell this and make some sa-weet cheddar cheese. Boba rushes up with his jetpack and tackles Star-Lord. Boba Fett: Your little toys won't kill me. Boba picks up Peter and punches him. Peter gets up, but before he can grab him, Boba flies up with a closed fist. Star-Lord realizes that Boba has the crystal. Boba flies off. Star Lord: Oh no you don't! He flies after Boba. Fett realizes that Star-Lord is following him and shoots at him with his blaster. Star-Lord flies out if the way to dodge them. Making little progress, Boba fired his wrist Flamethrower at Star-Lord, who barely dodges. Star-Lord aims carefully and shoots a part of Boba Fett's jetpack, bursting it. Boba used his last bit of fuel to boost onto Star-Lord's back. Boba dug into Star-Lord's jetpack and tore out important parts, busting it too. As they fell, Boba punched Star-Lord over and over again until they hit the ground hard and flipped over several times from their fall. To Boba's surprise, Peter managed to get up just fine. Boba pointed his blaster straight at Star-Lord. Star-Lord: WAIT! Boba puts down his blaster. Boba Fett: What do you want? Star Lord: Let's settle this like men. Let's have... Star Lord spins around. Star Lord: A Dance-Off. Star-Lord starts dancing around. Boba Fett: Oh, okay. Boba shoots Star-Lord with his blaster, bringing him to the ground. Boba steps on top of the wounded Star-Lord and points the blaster at his head. Boba sees a group of Tusken Raiders, realizing that they will kill Star-Lord anyway. Boba pries open Star-Lord's hand, taking the Kyber Crystal. He readies his jetpack and begins to fly away. Star-Lord: Urk...no. Star-Lord throws a gravity mine, and it explodes just as Fett flies off the ground. But the gravity stops Boba from leaving. Fett tries desperately to escape the grip, but it won't budge. Star-Lord grabs his Quad Blasters and shoots through the jetpack, exploding. Star-Lord kicks off Boba's helmet and stands on top of the now helmetless Boba and points his blaster at him. Star-Lord: Time to die asshole. Star-Lord fired his Blaster at Bobas head several times until Boba's head was a gooey mess. Star-Lord limps over to the Kyber Crystal and picks it up. Star-Lord: Cha-Ching. KO!!! Results Star-Lord is seen cashing in the Kyger Crystal, while Boba's corpse is picked up by Tusken Raiders. Boomstick: Well I guess you could say-''' Wiz: Save the puns for the end Boomstick. Anyway, the winner for this battle was a lot harder to decide then you think. But in the end, a few key factors gave Star-Lord the win. '''Boomstick: For instance, we mentioned before that since Star-Lord is part Celestial, he is much more strong, fast and durable then an average human, which means he could survive a shot from a blaster without dying. Boba's armor is pretty goddamn strong, being able to withstand blaster shots. But it can't compete with the accomplishment of holding an Infinity Stone, which would turn a regular human to ashes! Wiz: Another advantage Star-Lord had was experience and wits. An example of this is when Star-Lord managed to outsmart Ronan the Accuser. Correction, he outsmarted a feared destroyer of civilizations by dancing. DANCING. Boba has never proved to be NEARLY as smart as Peter other then being regular "assassin smart". Now, don't get us wrong, Boba is experienced and deadly. But Star-Lord has taken on much, MUCH more powerful foes than Boba could ever dream of! Boba was simply outclassed in every category. Boomstick: Looks like the stress simply got to Boba's head. Wiz: The Winner is Star-Lord. Next Time on Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle... A man dressed in black with black shades slaughters vampires with a katana... VS A teenage highschool girl kicks the shit out of a swarm of vampires in a school hallway... BLADE VS BUFFY SUMMERS Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Kamehameha300 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles